The insolubility of dimolybdenum tetra acetate in water or organic solvents makes its highly unsaturated metal-metal bond virtually useless in promoting chemical reactions with organic substrates. The chemistry of a related compound, dimolybdenum trifluoro tetra acetate, which is soluble in organic solvents has been studied in relation to the highly unsaturated metal-metal bond.
The newly formed organo metallic polymer of this invention will be useful in metathesis reactions as well as for the oligomerization of alkenes or alkynes. An example of the metathesis reaction known in the literature is the reaction of the unsaturated molybdenum-molybdenum triple bond with an alkyne EQU Mo.tbd.Mo+RC.tbd.CR.fwdarw.2 Mo.tbd.CR
More advantageous reactions will come from the new organo metallic material of this invention because of its greater degree of unsaturation, e.g., ##STR2##
One object of this invention is to provide a raw, more reactive material for carrying out metathesis related, coupling, and oligomerization reactions.